


Weapon

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 509, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey heard more noise from the hall directly outside the bedroom. He glared at the door then at Ian’s still-sleeping form. He got up in a huff, shuffling over in bare feet to see what the hell was going on.





	

Mickey heard more noise from the hall directly outside the bedroom. He glared at the door then at Ian’s still-sleeping form. He got up in a huff, shuffling over in bare feet to see what the hell was going on.

“Hey, Ian’s sleeping in there,” he whispered up to his boyfriend’s sister with all the calm patience he could muster.

Fiona descended precariously from the attic holding a box. She looked as apologetic as she could for the day she’d had. “Sorry. I was just getting some of Lip’s old clothes for Carl,” she explained. “I’m gonna wash'em.”

It wasn’t that Mickey didn’t care about what was going on with the other Gallaghers, Lip an exception, but he cared about Ian more. He’d been in the system three times before he was Carl’s age and for way worse. The kid didn’t seem to care, so why pull focus?

His eyes flicked to the room and to Ian, who had moved slightly, but was still soundly asleep. “He’s been out most of the afternoon.” He doesn’t know why he points it out. He knows she knows this, and will probably give him some bullshit answer, but he’s been going insane. They’d left the clinic, grabbed some lunch so Ian could take the new pills, and walked back to the house. Ian had actually thanked him while they sat on the couch watching daytime game shows.

“Next time you wake me up like that, I’ll kill you,” Mickey had griped, when really he’d been freaked the fuck out that morning.

Ian said something about beauty rest as a jab, which led to them wrestling then heading upstairs because the house was empty. But when they got to the bed, it was like Ian was a zombie. Suddenly his mouth went still, his eyes drooped with tiredness instead of lust.

“I’m kinda tired.”

That was the last thing Ian said all day, leaving Mickey to watch and wait for whether he would even get up in the morning.

Fiona glanced at her brother too, nodding slightly like this was all so normal and not terrifying. Like it was okay to have someone you love be scared one moment and dead to the world the next. “Meds,” she said like a broken record only her voice seemed sad.

“Hopefully.” He wanted that to be all so badly. “Need some help?” He needed a distraction. That’s what all the pamphlets said. Put your mask on first before you can help and all that shit. But really, he didn’t think he could look at Ian sleeping anymore. It hurt too much.

“Know how to use an iron?” Fiona hedged, as if she would be totally fine with or without his company.

“Yeah,” he was going to help, but why not give her the answer she expected? “…as a weapon.” He shrugged.

She looked like she wanted to laugh, and maybe Mickey wanted to laugh at something, but instead he just looked at Ian one last time before following her downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, this scene from 5x09 always stuck with me.


End file.
